I hate you! Me Neither!
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Robin and Regina could be bestfriend but they seem to hate each other. Things get more complicated, while they're away from their home and a disaster happens. Regina jumps in to help her beloved ones even though it's not her place, Robin follows her in a trap. A magic land which fate is to be destoyed with all the people stuck in in it. Only the greatest light magic can save them.


Regina and Robin are both young people.

They both love the forest, its smell, its colors, its sounds; looking at all the shiny stars in the dark; the stormy and rainy nights when the thunder is loud and the lightning are blinding; riding their horse wild to go to the farthest they can even if they know they have to come back.

They both have an older sibling. Who are annoying, wants to prove they're better than anyone-including their younger sibling, who are the favourite of their parent because they're perfect unlike them; who "seem" to despise a lot their younger sibling, who shouldn't be trust but still that Regina and Robin love- sometimes somehow.

They both had a secret crush on someone unreachable and both had a relation with these someones, they've never been that happy even if it was for such a short time. Of course both have a bossy and cruel parent and another who's is lovely but unable to help them.

That goes with the feeling, they both feel lonely, depressed, angry, upset and else. Emotions only them can understand.

They both live in beautiful mansion, big, regal and impressive with maids that pity them, servants that spy on them and "suitors" that ache for them.

They are alone behind the fancy look, unhappy about their life, dissapointed about their actions and petrified face to their fate.

With all of these things in common, we could had thought that they would be besties or something? Maybe "brother" in misery thus drinking buddy at least. But no, quite the opposite, they both hate each other or so that's what they claim.

 _ **ABOUT 5 YEARS AGO**_

 _ **A 11 years old Regina Mills is playing attentively with her doll, she is seated on the floor, in not such an appropriate manner but she doesn't mind it-at all, she feels rather good sitting on the cool floor playing with her favourite doll, the one her father had gave to her almost two years ago now for her 9th birthday. She had named her Moh Lee Emma . Her father had laught because she had gave her a such a complex name and a strange one but still he had always called the doll that way, playing along with her.**_

 _ **The China doll has a pale skin with red chubby cheeks and a pouty mouth. Her father says that it reminded him her, that's why he bought it.**_

 _ **A 14 years old Robin Locksley is watching at a girl, playing. She's gorgeous, not that he would say it out loud. He's stand in a dark corner of the room, hidden behind an antique vase, if the boy only knew this vase value he wouldn't be anywhere near it but it doesn't so he's even slightly leaning on it. He watches the girl, her long and dark hair almost touch the floor with the way she is sat. It such a not ladylike position. He loves it. Usually, he doesn't get that close to such beauty- to girls and when they do meet it's always with parents and tone of chaperone, he didn't care before but now he does- he starts to. But that girl's too young! She's a baby! And he's not here for that, he's here because the other lads have bet with him that he wouldn't dare to steal something to Lady Cora's children.**_

 _ **He agreed, having the choice between Regina, a shy little girl and Zelena, a noisy pain-in-the-arse teenager and the younger one was easier to find anyway so here he is. In an agile move he goes silently by the door, takes out a string that he ties to the door and goes back to his initial spot. Suddenly, he pulls on it and the doors make noise, like someone's trying to open it. Regina jumps not wanted to be caught in such position. Quickly she runs in the other room to fix herself, she lets the doll on the floor knowing she will be back soon. Straight away, Robin goes to the dolls and takes it with a victorious grin on his face. That was easy!**_

 _ **He leaves the room, excited about his seizing. He goes to the other boys bragging about what just happened. He knew they would be surprised but he hadn't expected them to look that surprised, he turns to his friend Arthur who looks nothing but terrified, then his cousins Jonathan Andrew, also know as Little John says to him:**_

" _**Roby, no! What did you do?"**_

" _**Well, I stole her doll, you see!"**_ **He waves the doll in the hair so they can all see that it's indeed Regina Mill's doll, that seems to frighten them even more.**

" _**Roby, the girl's mother is a witch! Nottingham was messing with you!"**_

" _ **It's okay friends, she didn't even see me!"**_

" _**And what do you think she'll do when she realised it's not there anymore!"**_ **asks Little John.**

" _**God forbids she'll go to her monster mother!"**_ **cries Arthur, his eyes are as open as they can possibly be.**

" _**Don't swear Arthur! Oh my….The woman eats kids! We're done! I'm the most chubby, she'll eat me first!"**_ **Now, Little John also starts to panic, and his eyes are very closed with his hands crossed like he is praying.**

" _**Come on friend, if she really eats kid don't you think she would have eat hers?"**_

 **They stays quiet for a bit then Arthur replies:** _ **" Come on Roby! What kind of monster eats its own progeny! She needs them to bring the kids along!"**_

 **Arthur is now on his knees under a table. Little John is trying to hide inside wardrobe but the doors won't close because of his belly. He sighs taking another pastry in his mouth before saying:**

" _**You see! I'm too prominent! I was made to be a generous and healthy gentleman not to steal and run! She wins I give up! I won't even try to run when the time comes!"**_ **The chubby lad makes a pause full of drama and drink some juice. Arthur is still "hidden" under the round table.**

 **He bites his lip and says:** _ **" We have the Damocles sword onto our head!"**_

 **Suddenly, they hear noise in the hallway. Little John puts a hand on his chest while grabbing the pastry plate with the other.**

" _**The time….'**_ **he gets a seat and takes a bit** _ **"is…."**_ **he swallows** _ **" near!"**_ **with that he lets a sab out and drinks again.**

 **The doors get opened and appears Regina, her eyes go straight to Robin as she tighten her fists.** _ **" You!"**_ **she says with a surprisingly strong voice. Robin stays quite.**

" _**Where did you put her!"**_

" _**That's not a way to talk milady!"**_

" _**I'm no lady, give her back!"**_ **He could see she is sad but doesn't give up**

" _**Well, you certainly don't sit like one!"**_ **He adds with an arrogant smile. And Regina gives him a death stare, Robin realizes now she's sure it was him in the other room.**

" _**And you're just a pathetic thief! Give it back now!"**_ **John is practically choking himself, trying to eat as much as he can while being so scared.**

" _**Enough I won't die for something I didn't even steal! It's behind the left door!"**_ **Arthur says. Robin takes a look at Arthur who claims:** _ **" Well sorry but I didn't swear allegiance to you Roby! Always play solo!"**_

 **Regina looks at the door but doesn't move.**

" _**I said give it back!"**_

" _**Well, Milady you know where it is, go and get it by yourself!"**_

" _**No! I was not the one taking it there! You put it there! Now bring it back!"**_

 **After a long moment of all almost silence except for the chubby's child chews sound and the quiet prayer of the snitch, " Roby" takes the doll by the door and suddenly jumps out of the window. It wasn't that impressive knowing it wasn't that high and that he had landed on a tree, at least that's what she says to herself. Regina looks at the two boys left.**

" _**You! You're gonna have to run all your life!"**_ **She says to Little John.**

" _**And you! You will never be able to find what you'll be looking by yourself!"**_

 **With that she jumps by the window, to Robin.**

 **She finds him talking to an older boys, Nottingham.**

" _**What are you doing here little Princess! Where's your nanny!"**_ **Nottingham mocks her.**

" _**Well, where is yours! "**_ **She really doesn't like him.**

" _**I'm not here for you! So why don't you go back to pretending you actually have something interesting to do!"**_

" _**What do you want? That? Look at you, little doll"**_

 **And with that he runs a bit and when she's side him again he launches the doll away. He wasn't aim at anyone in particular and Robin tries to catch it but it breaks down. Pieces of Moh Lee Emma in the dirty mud, its skin no longer white. Regina runs to it and kneels before the broken pieces, tears rolling down on her chubby cheeks. Robin, now see the similarity between the doll and her.**

" _**Oh, don't cry Dolly! I've heard mud is good for your baby skin!"**_

 **Abruptly Regina makes an about-turn and throw her hands to him. As suddenly, he's lift up and flies on a tree and lands on dirty- unluckily for him the brown stuff that covers him is not mud-at all. He starts to cry when he hears the horse 5 feets to him neighs. The girl was magic!**

 **Robin laughs and goes towards Regina.**

" _**Hey, I'm Robert Locksley, but you can't call me R…."**_

" _**Thief"**_ **she looks up at him, and then back to the floor as she picks up the broken pieces.**

" _**That was fun! Wasn't it! You have magic! He bets with me I wouldn't dare stealing from the child's monster…."**_ **He laughs, shaking his blond hair and Regina feels humiliated, she was just a bet, he doesn't even care that he broke her doll, that it makes her sad, that she's going to be grounded, that she's the "monster" his her mother! No, he's just a rude selfish thief! And now her parents are coming toward them, she can already see that her mother is not pleased and it won't go improving!**

" _**Regina Maria Victoria Mills!"**_ **Screams her mother. She sighs knowing what is to come.**

" _**I HATE YOU ROBERT LOCKSLEY! I DETEST YOU WITH ALL MY BEING!"**_

 **In other circumstances, Robin would have make a joke about how is was strong words for such a little one but he had looked at her as she had say them and he saw it was true, he saw that she was furious and it hurts him- deeper than he thought was possible.**

 **Cora grabs Regina by her arms, dragging her to the car, screaming at her.**

" _**Look at you all dirty with mud and who knows what else! You're such a disappointment honestly!**_

 **Regina tries to restore her doll initial state while holding her cries and replying in a very obedient tone "** _ **Yes Mother! I'm sorry"**_ **but her mother slaps her when she realizes it.**

" _**You fool girl! How many time did I tell you not to use magic! Not on people, not on anything! Don't use it! And you don't say Sorry! You say " would you please accept my apologies"! You're such a failure! I'm wondering why we are keeping you!"**_

 **As the horses starts to move it could still hear them:** _ **" Look at you with your face flushed! And stop crying for god sake I hadn't give you reasons to cry yet! But soon at the home, you will be punished like never before trust me!"**_

 **The car was almost outside the propriety.** _ **" You're good for nothing! Why can't you be like your sister! huh? So Zelena, how was the tea?"**_

" _**Delightful, thank you mother and the Nottingham count even compliment me! He said that I would make a great wife soon!"**_ **Zelena sas with a cheerful tone.**

" _**That's wonderful! This is why you're my favourite!"**_

" _**I know Mother! The count's son is such a gentleman!"**_

" _ **Surely!"**_ **Replies Henry with a teasing tone because he saw what happened the all running with his daughter doll, breaking it, her launching him on horse droppings,**

 _ **ect.**_ **Bof his wife and Zelena roll their eyes before giggling about something. Henry looks at his daughter, her punishment had already strat that's why she was on her kneeling looking at the floor doing her best so she won't cry or lets any other sound from her. A tear rolls down and falls.**

" _**If you keep on that way, I think I might let you call me other than Mother! What do you say of Cora?"**_ **She seems so happy, thinks Regina, she never uses that that tone with her. Regina starts to believe that it was right and that maybe, she was not worthy of her mother love.**

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Please let me know!


End file.
